It All Started With A Hat
by Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777
Summary: I will not be finishing this story, but if you wish to read, just read it. It is fairly good, but I, personally, think it could be better. I really suck at summaries, or else I'd just put that up, just read the story please. THIS WILL BE REVISED LATER!
1. The Begining

Me:I don't own anything except Belinda-Billy-, Barrie, Bonkers-Bonk-, Basil, Barrett, Bernice-Benny-, & Bennett. I will say if I own anything else.

Brick:This is the first story Rowdy-Ruff Girl-777 has written on the computer...

Blossom:So please be nice about it, please...

Me:DON'T PATRONIZE ME BLOSSOM! Sheeeesh the nerve of some puffs...

BC:EXCUSE ME!

Me:...eep! Please enjoy the story while I get pummeled by Buttercup...  
-

**It All Started With A Hat**

Chapter 1: The Begining

By; Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777

Brick's POV

I look around the hideout. Butch is eating everything that's in the house again... _great_. Boomer on the other hand is nowhere to be seen... In this _whole_ place. "I'm going to the skate park. See ya' later," I say as I open the door.

"WAIT!" Butch yells, "I WANNA' GO WITH!" I sigh and look at him saying 'fine' in the process. I knew exactly why he wanted to go. What... More like _Who_ he wanted to see. _Buttercup_. The dude practically stalks her every second of the day. Then, there's Boomer he has been sneaking around... And _yet again_, I know why. _Bubbles_. He hasn't told me, but I know, and that just pisses me right the fuck off, too.

We get there in seconds, noticing Boomer and... Oh surprise, surprise, Bubbles. I groan this means that both of her sisters are close by which means... I slowly turn arround just in time to block Blossom kick. "_Pinky, Pinky, Pinky,_" I say calmly shaking my head back and forth ,"Your _waaaaaaay_ too predictable."

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I hear Buttercup yell behind me I turn my head and shake my it yet again. Butch got Buttercup _majorly_ pissed off yet again, and it looks bad. I see her charging up an energy blast, Butch can handle this. Just as she's about to blast him he puts his energy shield up.

"Shit..." I hear Boomer say over by Bubbles just noticing us. Bubbles starts to whisper something to Boomer, but I forgot about- I feel a blow to my back. _Holy fuck Pinky can kick, that just makes her an even more formidable opponenet._

I look behind me, not showing the pain on my face, and I start glaring at her. "Why the fuck did you do that?" I ask her, an eyebrow raised. I make sure that I pull out all the anger I can muster out, which isn't much. You may ask why that is, well I kinda like her... I mean she can kick my ass, she's beautiful, she's smart, well... I could go on forever about her. She keeps glaring at me. "Look I don't want to kill _you_, I want to kill _my brother _at the moment. Got it!" I yell. Her face softens.

"He... He didn't tell you about Bubbles?" she asks confused.

I sigh as I stare into her gorgeous pink eyes and shake my head,"No. But I already knew about it. The guy's way too predictable, but I'm way too pissed off at him to even chill now because he didn't tell me about it. I would have understood," I explained. She looks at me and sighs.

"I'm sorry I kicked you in the back... I thought that you guys were planning to hurt Bubbles," she pauses and bites her lip. I raise an eyebrow and say continue, so she does. "You see Bubbles told us right away, Buttercup was ferious and said that she was going to follow them to make sure Bubbles didn't get hurt. I was worried about her, but I said that I was fine about it. No offense, but Boomer's stupid." I start laughing.

"Man, I thought I was the only one other than Butch who thought that," I tell her still laughing, she giggling along with me. _Damn, I love that giggle,_ I thought. Suddenly I hear people start chanting _"Fight! Fight! Fight!" _over and over again. My eyes widen, "We better go break those two up," I say. She nods with me.

I grab her hand and lead her through, she blushing the whole time._ God dammit Brick stop thinking about her you idiot and stop staring at her! _I soon stop staring at her when I see Butch, readying to launch an attack at Buttercup. "Umm... Brick can you let go of my hand now?" asks Blossom from behind me. I let go holding the blush in, which took a lot.

"Sorry," I say as I let go of her hand my heart stopped racing as much now. "Butch... WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I yell at him. He jumps, clearly he didn't know I was there... as usual. I hear Blossom using almost the exact words... minus the words 'fuck' and 'Butch' being replaced by 'hell' and 'Buttercup'. _Man, she's soo adorable when she's pissed off. GOD DAMMIT! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! YOU MORON!_ I yell at myself mentally kicking my self in the head.

We soon break up the fight, and I can't stop thinking about Blossom. I drag Butch over to the one side while Blossom drags Buttercup to the other side. I turn to Butch, glaring intensly. He lowers his head and sighs. "I know, Brick. I shouldn't have started a fight with her again, but you know me I can't back down from a fight. She just put me on edge I couldn't find something to calm me down so we just started fighting. Well, more like she pounced on me I kicked her off me then she kept punching me in the face," Butch explains wiping some blood off of his lip.

"Dude... You look like shit!" yells Boomer laughing. I glare at him, worse than I did at Butch, making Boomer jump up clear in the air and he lands on the ground with a loud thud right on his face. Usually I would have laughed like crazy at that, but I'm more pissed off at Boomer than Butch.

"You little asshole. You could've told me ya' know. I wouldn't have been pissed off about it, but _THIS_ makes me so pissed off that it's not even fucking funny. Boomer the next time you even think about lying to _ME_ I would suggest you don't. _YOU GOT IT!_" I yell. Boomer quickly nods then runs over to Bubbles where they were earlier.

"Wait. He didn't tell you?"

"He told _YOU_?"

"Well, yeah. I wonder why he didn't tell you, too?"

"Well, he's going to tell me next time... _OR else_," I say as I glare at Boomer, who's making Bubbles laugh hysterically.

I sigh and tell him I'm going to go for a walk to blow off some steam, then I tell him not to follow me at all. I walk over to the park until I find a quiet spot surrounded by trees. I lie down quietly listening to the sounds around me, my cap on my face, birds chirping, people laughing, talking, footsteps coming closer and closer. "Butch I thought I asked you _not_ to follow me," I sighed.

"Well good thing I'm not Butch," I hear a girl say, not just any girl... _Blossom_. She sighs and lies down beside me. I stare into her eyes clearly confused, and she stares back into mine. She sighs yet again. And breaks the stare. "Ya' know, Brick, you aren't that bad. I mean I can tell that you care about your brothers, and I mean really care about them. You're way nicer than I thought you were," she tells me, her eyes closed as she speaks softly.

"Oh really?" I ask, an eyebrow raised. She quickly nods, her eyes still closed. "Your not as stuck up as I thought you were, and I'm sure you're not as much of a goody-two-shoes either," I tell Blossom. Her eyes then shot wide open and she just looked at me, hurt. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant I thought you were the kind of girl who wouldn't even give a guy like me the time of day. A girl who would always think she would win. A girl, who hated me with every bone in her body, every fiber of her being, and wouldn't come after me to make sure I was okay," I explained better. Her hurt look is gone and her eyes close again. "and another thing, you're more different than what the guys at school say you are."

"How so?"

"Well you care about everyone, whether you want to or not. You are a genius not a nerd. You are not hot you are beautiful. You are the kindest person I know. You are someone who would risk their own life for her town, for a stranger, for an enemy. And then there's me. I don't care about everyone, but I don't just care about myself. I am a genius, I guess. Girls don't see me for me, just for how I look. I'm not the kindest person in the world, but I can be if I want. I wouldn't give up my life for this town," I start, but pause trying to find the right words,"but I'd give my life for my brothers and sister. And if it were you I'd give my life in a heart beat if it meant I could save you." She just gives me an incredulous look, like I've gone crazy or something. "I hope you know I meant every word of that. And no I'm not on anything."

"You... You think I'm beautiful?" she asks me. I tell her 'yes' and she just continues to give me that stare. "And you'd take your own life if it meant you could save me?" she asks. I tell her another 'yes' and she gets a big smile on her face. _Man, I love that smile. GOD DAMMIT BRICK SHE CAN READ YOUR THOUGHTS YA' KNOW! I don't care I know I need to tell her sooner or later anyway. _Her eyes go wide, clearly she was reading my thoughts. _Fuck!_ "You... You _like_ my... _Smile_?" she asks me. I go red I couldn't help it, now she's going to figuire out that I like her. _Shit!_ "Brick... Do you... like me?" she asks closing her eyes,"Because I kinda might... umm... like you,"  
-

Me:So how did you like it? This is my first story published and yeah I know cliffy. *Laughs maniacally* Oh yeah BC didn't crush me like I thought she would.

BC:Yeah. Instead I embarrassed her... _badly_. *Crazy, maniacal laughter*

Me:She made me wear a kitty suit... I DON'T LIKE CATS! Dogs are much better.

Boomer:Brick tortured me the same way once...

Brick:*gets evil grin on his face* That gives me a revenge plan...

Boomer:*Gulp*

Billy:Why aren't I in yet?

Barrie:Because you hit me*Whines*

Me:Don't worry Billy you'll be in the next chapter... Maybe. And Barrie stop whining or I'll give you something to whine about!

Bubbles and Butch:Please Review Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777's first published story!


	2. Do You Like Me?

Me:I don't own anything except Belinda-Billy-, Barrie, Bonkers-Bonk-, Basil, Barrett, Bernice-Benny-, & Bennett. I will say if I own anything else. I also own Flame (Brick's concious) and Snow (Blossom's conciounous.

Billy:I'm I gonna be in this one?

Me:probably

Billy:How the hell would you not know

Me:Cuz I don't wanna give anything away

Billy:...Fine...

Brick:Now that that's over let's start chapter 2

**It All Started With A Hat**

Chapter 2:Do You Like Me?

By; Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777

*Previously*

_"Brick... Do you... like me?" she asks closing her eyes,"Because I kinda might... umm... like you,"_

*Now*

Brick's POV

"WHA-!" I started sitting up she then cut me off.

"Look Brick if you don't like me then for-" she started sitting up in the process. I then cut her off crashing me lips against hers. I read her mind I had to know what she thought.

_'Dammit why does this have to feel so good, why do I like him, I thought we were still enemies, but I don't even know anymore... But I KNOW I haven't felt this way for any one before, usually I would've slapped him, but I-I can't... DAMMIT WHY THE HELL DO I LIKE THIS KISS SO MUCH! GOD DAMMIT!_

I slowly break off the kiss, regreting every moment, but I did need to breathe. Our foreheads up against eachother as we breathed heavily _'How fucking long was our kiss anyway' _"Brick why *huff* the fuck *huff* did you *huff* do that?" she asked me.

"Because I *huff* like you a *huff* lot. Why?" I asked right back

We both caught our breathe she leaned back and so did I. "Brick, you know that I have a boyfriend! AND not only that BUT he IS your BEST FRIEND!" she yelled at me. Now that got me pissed off. He stopped being my friend the minute that jackass asked her out he KNEW I liked her. He KNEW how I felt about her, to me he was just a backstabber. If he didn't do it to me I knew he would do it to Boomer or Butch. He hated us he told me himself, and for once I had no idea why.

"THAT ASSHOLE STOPPED BEING MY FUCKING FRIEND THE MINUTE HE ASKED YOU OUT BLOSSOM! HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU! HE JUST HATES MY BROTHERS AND ME! HE'S USING YOU TO GET TO ME!" I yelled, unintentually.

She now looked infuriated, and I knew what was coming up next, "YOU ASSHOLE HOW THE HELL COULD YOU SAY THAT! HE IS SO NOT USING ME! HE TOLD ME HE LOVES ME! YOU ARE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW SAYING THAT!" she yelled in disgust.

"Yeah let me tell ya'. GOD DAMMIT BLOSSOM! Why the fuck can't you believe me!" I yelled/asked. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me if I'm lying! Tell me that you believed what he said!" I yelled

"I-I-I c-c-can't tell you that Brick because I do believe, but I don't. I did believe him, but now I don't. And I... I just don't know what to believe any more!" she yelled. She started staring down at the ground,"I thought that you hated me and now you say you like me... And that Kyle doesn't even care about me, he's just using me, and that he always has hated you and your brothers. I-I just need some time to think Brick... Bye," she said as she slowly left, walking away slowly.

I just stood in awe I couldn't move at all. Did she believe me or not? I guess I need some time to think, too, though. Why did she say that she wasn't sure about anything any more? I sighed getting deeper and deeper into my mind.

_You love her Brick..._

_I know I do Flame..._

_Then tell her how you feel Brick..._

_I-I can't... Not yet anyways..._

_Why?_

_Because... Things are moving to fast I need to think things over flame..._

_You love her Brick... How much longer can you wait?_

_I don't know Flame, I don't know..._

Blossom's POV

I lay on my bed thinking deeply how did i feel for Brick? For Kyle? I slowly go deep into my self concious maybe Snow can help

_You love one of them Blossom..._

_Well... Which one?_

_I cannot tell you that you have to figuire that out for yourself..._

_But Snow how will I know?_

_Think about how you felt around them, how they felt around you..._

_I always felt awkward talking to Kyle... But... With Brick I was so... Comfrotable._

_Then... Do you think you love him Blossom?_

_I don't know Snow, I don't know at all, honestly..._

_Then you must find out if Brick loves you. Along with if Kyle loves you..._

_Kyle said he loved me tho-_

_But you did not believe him Blossom you know you did not!_

_But Sn-_

_NO BUT'S BLOSSOM! TELL HIM TO LOOK YOU STRAIGHT IN THE EYE AND TELL YOU THAT HE LOVES YOU BLOSSOM!_

_Sheesh last time I checked I was supposed to come to you for ADVICE not for you to BOSS me around..._

_Well in this case I am Blossom, after all I am you if you remember right..._

_Yes and you said you regreted your decision of who you thought you loved, though you didn't love him snow but you loved another man..._

_... I know and I do not want you to make the same decison as I..._

_Then tell me who I love!_

_I cannot do that Blossom for I do not even know I am you after all I am as confused as you as well_

_... Alright Snow I'll do as you ask..._

_Thank you Blossom, and I will be there with you through the whole process..._

_You shouldn't be thanking me Snow I should be thanking you..._

_Well, then you are welcome Blossom_

_... I gotta go Snow... Thank you again Snow..._

I got out of my thoughts to her knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I holler to the door. I hear a muffled 'Bubbles' from the door. "Come in!" I holler again. I start to get my laptop out, knowing that if Bubbles wanted to talk I would have to type it all down so I could go over everything. She came in happily skipping over to my bed after she closed my door. "'K Bubbs what did you wanna talk about?" I ask her.

"Do you like Brick? You went after him didn't you? You two would be the perfect couple," she says quickly looking straight in my eyes, I could tell that I was blushing and I HATE it when I do. Her eyes then widened, "OOOOOOOOOOOH and do you think Boomer would cheat on me?" she was now staring at her hands nervously.

I sighed might as well start now, "Yes, Bubbs I do like Brick. I did go after him. And NO Boomer WOULD NOT cheat on you I can tell that he loves you by just looking at him when he looks at you," I tell her. Her face lightening up more then ever. I smiled at her, she could brighten up any ones day.

"You really do like Brick Blossom!" Bubbles said excitedly,"'Cause I think that you two should go out and stuff I mean I actually saw Kyle checking out some girl, it disgusted me. I was ready to punch him right in the face, but before I could Boomer got mad and was yelling at Kyle. Boomer is _soooo_ cute when he's mad! And I swear I actually think I saw Buttercup in a clothing store that was NOT for guys! And no I'm not crazy at all," she kept going on.

And now I knew which one of the boys I loved now, "... Brick..." I accidently whispered.

"Why did you just say 'Brick' Blossom?" Bubbles said deviously yet suspisiously, which kinda creeped me out.

"I-uh-I d-don't know," I admitted, looking down at my laptop. My AIM suddenly went off. I looked at the screen now.

(A/N Blossom's screen name is *pink_chick_26*)

Who the hell is AwSoMe_ReD_37?

AwSoMe_ReD_37: hey pinky what's up

Me: that depends on who the hell u r

AwSoMe_ReD_37: really pinky you can't figuire out who i am?

Me: if u tell me i will

AwSoMe_ReD_37: it's brick pinky

Me: oh srry i didn't know i'm just talking to bubbs y

Brick: funny i'm talking 2 boom head

Me: lol anyways y did u want 2 talk 2 me

Brick: i'm just wonderin' if u liked that kiss ;)

I imedeatly started to blush I can't believe he actually reminded me

Me: mayb i did mayb i didn't but i won't tell u

Brick: o rlly i have ways of making ppl talk pinky

Me: o rlly cuz i don't think u do

Brick: wanna bet

Me: hell no

Brick: so ur saying u'd lose huh

Me: mayb mayb not

Brick: well now 2 b serious do u believe me bout kyle

Me: yeah bubbs said he was checkin out sum random girl

Brick: well then i guess i was right about kyle

Me: what do u mean by that

Brick: i was rite that he was a complete idiot

Me: how so

Brick: he was actually stupid enuf not 2 just settle with the best girl evr

Me: u think i'm the best girl evr

Brick: hell ya i do

Me: thnx brick

Brick: welcome do u think boom and i could come over

Me: ya i'm sure bubbs wood luv it bc will hate it but i want u guys 2 come over i need 2 talk 2 someone other than bubbs

Brick: k b there in a sec

*AwSoMe_ReD_37 and *pink_chick_26* have just signed off*

"Well I guess the boys are coming over Bubbs," I told her with a smile. She imedeatly started to squeel and jump up and down on my bed saying "YAAAAAAAAY BOOOMIE'S COMING OVER' I started giggling at how excited she was just to see Boomer.

Me:So how did you like chapter 2 I PROMISE you Billy you will be in the next chapter, You too Barrie.  
Billy & Barrie:Finally  
Me:Oh shut up or else I'll make you guys mutes  
Billy:But I am you, remember?  
Me:Well that doesen't mean I won't force you to shut up  
Blossom:Anyways Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777 is looking if some of her great reviewers would like to be in the story as classmates and friends of the ruffs and puffs.  
Bubbles:Put your character's physical appearance, pesonality, and who you want them to be friends with!  
Boomer:Because Ruffy-Girl needs more characters and doesen't want to try and make any up.  
Butch:And you will get to meet Ruffy-Girl's character, Alex, in the next chapter. She is friends with all the puffs and ruffs.  
BC:And put all of this in your review and don't forget to tell her how much you hate it!  
Me:T_T I hate you  
BC:Then why am I in this story?  
Me:'Cause this is Butch begged me to  
BC:Why the hell would he want me in here?  
Butch:Well that, you ugly bitch, is none of your business.  
BC:What did I tell you about calling me a bitch! *starts chasing after Butch*  
Me:^_^'  
Blaster:Please review her story... Wait why the hell am I here  
Me:'Cause I wanted to put you in here Blaster...  
Ballistic:This is gonna be awhile just tell her your reviews before she types more, please...


	3. WTF?

Me:I don't own anything except Belinda-Billy-, Barrie, Bonkers-Bonk-, Basil, Barrett, Bernice-Benny-, & Bennett. I will say if I own anything else. I also own Flame (Brick's past self, was consious) and Snow (Blossom's past self, was consious) Oh yeah and thanks to my first reviewer (EVER) Pontiac56 and trust me this is one story I'm stickin' with

Billy:I am in this chapter. Right?

Me:Yep don't worry Billy you really will be in this one.

Brick:So let's start the story!

**It All Started With A Hat**

Chapter 3:WTF?

By; Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777

*Previously*

_"Well I guess the boys are coming over Bubbs," I told her with a smile. She imedeatly started to squeel and jump up and down on my bed saying "YAAAAAAAAY BOOOMIE'S COMING OVER' I started giggling at how excited she was just to see Boomer._

*Now*

Brick's POV

After my little chat with Blossom (A/N See chapter 2) I start heading out Boomer trailing slowly behind me, Butch as well. I see the house coming into view. I take a quick look back Butch's black eye still throbing because of Buttercup... _yet again. _I notice Boomer starting to speed up. I look forward again no way is he beating me to that door. I pick up my own speed and land in front of the door. Boomer tries to tackle me from the side... he's _way to _predictable. I duck out of the way a second before he can hit me. I knock on the door. Boomer and Butch both try to push me out of the way. Of crouse they can't, I kick Butch's left leg and elbow Boomer's stomach. Soon the door opens, and lucky for me Blossom opens the door.

"Oh hey Brick I was wondering why you weren't here yet," she said,"Oh yeah watch out BC's home and she's ready to kick someone's ass. Bunny and Bonkers are playing video games in the living room, Bubbs is up in my room, BC is up there too, and I think Billy pushed Barrie into the pool."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR BILLY!" I hear Barrie yell. "I didn't push you. You slipped," I hear Billy say as she flies behind me,"Brick save me!" Barrie then tackles both of us to the ground. And I snapped.

"You fucking little retard!" I yell kicking him off of me and fliping upward. I help Billy up, noticing that she was clutching her hand to her forehead. "Move your hand Billy," I order her. She does as I say and I see a some blood coming out of her forehead. "Get me a first aid-kit now," I ordered glaring at Barrie. He nods and zooms in a white streak up then down the stairs, handing me a small box. I open it up and imedeatly bandage up her head, if it weren't for Butch getting pummeled by Buttercup I probably wouldn't know what to do. "Barrie I swear to god if you hurt my little sister ever again, I will murder you. GOT IT!" I yell at him. He nods his head quickly, showing fear in his eyes. I could tell he knew I was serious.

"Barrie, your just lucky I'm in charge. You know the Professor would ground you for the rest of your life if he found out," states Blossom.

"So you're gonna' black mail me Blossom. Really? 'Cause you know as well as I do that I got more dirt on you than you do on me," Barrie replies.

"That's what you think, little brother," Blossom says right back. She turns around to me,"You guys can come in ya' know."

"Wait! BC's here?" Butch asks. Blossom nods. "You'll keep her under control so she doesn't kill me right?" he asks her again, making Blossom yet again nod. "Good 'cause when BC finds out what I did to Mitch and Ace, she will kill me."

"What did you do to Mitch and Ace, Butch?" Blossom asked him.

"_Well _let's see I ended up beating Ace 'till he was almost dead, but he pissed me off I mean if she'll here me out she'll understand. Same thing with Mitch. I mean the things those jackasses said about her, what they were gonna do to her, it pissed me right the fuck off!" he explained,"And I didn't erm what's the word for hating someone alot?" he asked. 'Loathed' Blossom and I answered at the same time. "Yeah I didn't _loathe _them until they said what they did," he said finally finishing.

"BUTCH I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE DOWN THERE YOU'RE SOOO FUCKING DEAD!" Buttercup yells from upstairs

"WAIT! Let me explain first!"

"You've got ten seconds you fucking ignorant, egotistical, jackass!"

"'K! Well Ace called you a cunt and a bitch, along with saying that he was going to do... err stuff to you. And Mitch said the exact same thing!"

"Times up! Now the question is are you telling the truth?"

"Yes he is. I was there when Mitch and Ace said it," I said helping him out,"And although I really don't like you it even got me pissed off."

Buttercup looked down at her feet,"Th-They said that... about me... and Butch, you, put them in the hospital... Why? Why did they say that? Why did _you_ nearly kill them? Did you do it for me? Or just because you wanted an excuse to commit a murder?" she asked.

"I don't know why they did. I nearly killed them because of what they said. It wasn't for an excuse. A-And I-I might have done that for you, I just don't know why it got me so angry... But it did," Butch answered. I nodded my head.

Buttercup sighed and looked over to the oblivious purples, where Bonk was complaining that he was losing. "Make some room for me," she said dully. 'Me too' Butch said.

"Brick, let's go for a walk," Blossom tells me.

"Right behind ya' Pinky," I reply. We walk in silence. And I couldn't help but think about her, yet again. Her eyes, hair, flawlessness, geniousness, generosity, kindness, and so much more. "So... Why did you want me to go for a walk with you anyways, Pinky?"

"Well... I realized that you were right about Kyle, he didn't care about me. And he probably was using me to get to you. And I do like you alot more than I would've admitted yesterday or any time before that. Brick... I got some advice from a... umm friend. And I don't think I will make the same mistake she did," she tells me. 'Why's that? And what mistake did she make?' was all I could ask. "Well she made the wrong choice in who she married. She didn't marry the man she loved. I think I made the right decision by picking you... And if you make me regret that decision i will hunt you down and kill you."

_Brick do you remember the woman I told you about?_

_Yes I do Flame..._

_This is one of her descendents..._

_WHA-, b-b-but how can you tell?_

_... I can tell by her eyes that icey pink eyes, yet she has such a warm heart..._

_Blossom, is the descendent of the woman, Snow, you told me about..._

_That is correct, young Brick..._

_So if you did love Snow... then I really must love Blossom..._

_Possibly... But there's only one way to be sure..._

_Flame... I-I just can't... She might resent me more..._

_... Fine... Wait for her to make the first move then..._

_... Yes, Flame..._

"Blossom," I started I had to work this just right,"Ya' know how I told you how I liked you... Right?"

"Yeah, how could I forget. You kissed me, then told me that."

"Yeah. Have you heard of the tale of a man named Flame Jacob Richardson and a woman named Snow Rena Jhohansen?" If she has heard then I will know.

"Actually, yes I have. They belonged to royal families, who were at war for centuries (A/N I will make a story dedicated to them)," she started,"They were born in the middle of a great war between their families, and the war dragged on from when the two were 15 years of age." "The two found eachother in a small market while Flame went to go spy on the king to figuire out the old man's plans. But while on his way to the castle he saw a beautiful young woman. She had long red hair, such as yours, and pink eyes exactly like yours. Flame imeadatly thought she was beautiful, he saw her icy, pink, eyes, and could tell she had a warm heart, a pure heart." "And Snow saw a man, he had shoulder-length red hair and red eyes, exactly like yours. She saw his fiery, ruby-red, eyes, and could tell that he had a injured heart, who was told all the wrong things, but she could tell that he was looking for someone to tell him that he wasn't a horrible person. I'm Snow's descendent, Brick." "What a coincedence. I'm Flame's descendent." Her eyes widened

"Y-You are?" she asked. I nodded my head. "S-S-So that means that my ancestor, Snow, was in love with your ancestor, Flame?" I nodded my head again. "I guess that Snow was right then." "So was Flame."

- Me:So how did you like and remember you can have characters in here still and if there is any I'll put them in in the next chapter which, for them, is at school on Monday

Butch & Buttercup:NOW WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Me:There is nothing wrong with me and if you two keep it up I WILL kill you in the next chapter!

Butch & BC:...Fine... We'll shut up.

Me:Good puffy and ruffy! ^w^

Bloss:o/oWell please R&R for Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777's third chapter of 'It All Started With A Hat'.

BC:So what did Ace and Mitch say?

Me:Sorry BC, but for me to tell you that I would have to put the mature rating on instead of teen...

everybody but Butch, Brick, and I: O/o


	4. Death With A Cause

Me:I don't own anything except Belinda-Billy-, Barrie, Bonkers-Bonk-, Basil, Barrett, Bernice-Benny-, & Bennett. I will say if I own anything else. I also own Flame (Brick's past self, was consious) and Snow (Blossom's past self, was consious) Oh yeah and thanks to my first two reviewers Pontiac56 and Canzie and here's more! Thanks for wanting me to make more!

Bloss:Why did you make this story, Ruffy-Girl?

Me:I really don't know, but I like it espicially when you and Brick talk to Flame and Snow ^w^

Bloss:T/T You hate me, don't you?

Me:Why the hell would you say that.

Bloss:'Cause you put me with him!

Brick:...

Bloss:OH Brick I-uh-I didn't see you there

Brick:...Whatever... Everyone else please enjoy chapter 4 of It All Started With A Hat...*walks away*

Bloss:*Follows Brick*

Me:O_o anyways here's the story! *runs after the reds*

**It All Started With A Hat  
**Chapter 4:Death With A Cause  
By; Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777

*Previously*

_"Y-You are?" she asked. I nodded my head. "S-S-So that means that my ancestor, Snow, was in love with your ancestor, Flame?" I nodded my head again. "I guess that Snow was right then." "So was Flame."_

*Now*

Brick's POV

I looked at her still with a shocked expression, I didn't know why but I was now _worried _about her. "Pinky, p-please say something," I said nervously.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

_I think I am projecting my feelings for Snow outward..._

_What the hell are you talking about Flame!_

_... And if I can do that then, Snow can do the same! Brick go into Blossom's mind, now!_

_NO! No way Flame you know how much power it takes it can kill me_

_Brick, you know I can control you..._

_Yeah, well you're not going to this time! You aren't even real you were created in my mind and I can get you out!_

_... No you cannot Brick... It is impossible... I have become a part of you... I can never leave..._

"BRICK!" Blossom suddenly shouted. I looked over at her. Before I could say anything, I was tackeled to the ground. I watched was she pushed herself off of me. I could tell that I was blushing now, _'SHIT!'_. "Brick pay attention! Berserk and Block are trying to _kill _us so if I were you I'd get my ass moving! Come on!" "Right behind ya' Pinky!" She was soon leading us through the park. I looked back, they were gaining, but that wasn't what I was afraid of.

I blacked out, not knowing how at all._'Is Blossom okay?' was the first thing that popped into my mind_

"She's not going to be with us soon... _Bricky-boo_," I heard a girl's voice... _'Berserk'_ I thought distastefully. "Bricky-boo, she's going to be gone soon, then we can be together without that bitch Blossom getting in the way," she told me. Now I was ready to kill her, sure I promised myself that I wouldn't commit a crime... BUT this is one major exception. "Bricky-boo I know you love me, so just admit it and we can get this all over, and maybe I won't hurt your _precious Blossom_..." "Yeah right!" I scoffed,"I don't _love _you. I _love _Blossom. I _hate_ you. And if you even touch Blossom, I will _kill_ you," I say as calm as I can.

"Stay away from him Block!" I hear Blossom yell. "Blossy, I really don't want to hurt you... So step aside and let me _murder_ your precious _Brick_!" I hear Block yell at Blossom. _'That's it that mother fucking asshole is dead!' _

I awaken to notice Blossom standing over my body. "You better stay the hell away from him Block or else I _will__ kill_ you!" Blossom yells. I smirk noticing the horrific look on Block's face. _'Pinky, I'm fine. Leave the poor idiot alone before he shits himself' _I tell her, going into her mind so Block won't hear me. "Block leave. NOW!" Blossom yells kneeling down to my face. Her lips about an inch away from mine _'What the fuck is she doing!'_. My eyes flash open as I feel her lips on mine. "HOLY SHIT!" I hear Berserk and Block say at the same time. I take a quick look at them then close my eyes. _'Brick, I'm only doing this so they'll leave us alone, I hope you know that.' 'Yeah right Pinky. You know you wanted to kiss me I-' 'BRICK SHUT THE HELL UP I DID NOT!' 'Keep telling yourself that Pinky, you know you like it.' 'I do not you egotistical maniac I hate it! Got it!' 'Yeah then why are you still kissing me they left...' 'What! They did not!' 'Yeah they did Pinky.' _She tries to push herself off of me, I follow her making our lips touch as long as I could.

"You are an egotistical jackass who doesen't know when to give up!" "I know. And you love me for it." "Do not!" "Do to." DO NOT!" "Keep telling yourself that Pinky, you know you want me." "I DO NOT! UGGGH YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JACKASS I KNOW!" "Yeah, but I'm _your _jackass." "I _HATE _YOU BRICK!" "Yeah well I _love _you Pinky." I say finishing the fight. I do a backflip and launch off, back off to Mojo's.

I get into the 'hideout' and look around. Butch isn't in the kitchen or sitting on the couch, neither is Boomer. I peek into Mojo's lab, no sign of him either. _'What the hell's going on!' _I go to Boomer's room and knock on the door. No answer. I go to Butch's room and knock on the door. Again no answer. I check Bonkers and Billy's rooms next. Still nothin'. I sigh and lean on the wall next to my room that's right by Billy's. My phone suddenly goes off, playing 'I Hate Everything About You'. _'Blossom? Why the hell is she calling me?' _

"Hello?"

_"Brick, where are you?"_

"At Mojo's. Why?"

_"Get the hell out of there as fast you can!"_

"Wait! What? Why?"

_"Just get your ass over here! NOW!"_

"Why the hell would I do that when you _hate_ me!"

_"...Brick, I didn't mean it and if you don't get over here you'll die! And I don't want that to happen!"_

"Fine. I'll be there in a few seconds. Bye."

_"Bye, Brick."_

I quickly go into my room and pick up the small box that I had for five years. Why did I pick it up and why did I have it for so long you may ask. Well I stole it five years back and unlike my brothers, I didn't sell it to Ace and his gang. Why do I still have it? Because I wanted to give it to Blossom, well what was in the box at least. Inside of it was a locket, a silver heart with a red ruby in the center on a silver chain. I want- no needed to give this to her today. Now that she finally knows. I actually had appoligized for stealing it the day I did. And got the little money I had to pay for it. The owner, , told me to keep it, that I didn't need to pay with my money, instead the only way I could make up for it was to give the locket to a special person in my life. When I asked her what she meant, she told me to give it to a girl that I really liked. When I told her that I thought girls were gross, she laughed and said that I would think differently when I was older. And sure enough I did. Five years later I'm giving the old locket to a _very _special girl, well to me at least. I flew out my window, following Blossom's orders. But there was a different scent in the air.

My eyes widen and I screeched forward. I knew that smell, smoke, but from where. I slowly turn around. I watch in horror as Mojo's place burns to the ground. _'Shit!'_ I fall to the ground, I just don't have enough strength to fly is all. I see the locket fall onto the pavement and shatter. _'Shit! What am I gonna do now? That was supposed to be for Blossom!'_

I sigh and run over to Blossom's house, leaving my red streak behind me. It seems to take forever to get there, but when I do I could tell that I was tearing up. I imeadiately wipe the horrid tears away. I notice the door knob of the white house slowly turn. "I'm going out to look for Brick." "Why the asshole's not worth anything!" _'Buttercup really is a bitch...'_ "Buttercup! don't say that! You know how worried Boomer and Butch are! Speaking of Butch where is he?" _'Butch, worried, now I know somethings wrong...' _"He went to look for Brick..." _'Boomer's crying now... I better go look for Butch...' _"Brick!" Blossom suddenly screams in my face. I feel her arms wrap around my neck.

"Pinky, calm down. Now where the hell did Butch say he was going?" I ask panically

"Butch can take care of himself!" scoffs Buttercup

"How about you shut up you dumb bitch!"

"Are you sure I'm the dumb one 'cause you just called the wrong puff a 'bitch'"

"No, I think I called the _right _puff a _bitch_! You have no fucking clue what Butch is cappable of, do you?"

"..."

"If he gets pissed off enough then he _will _kill to get what he wants! I _don't _need that to happen! OKAY!" I yell as loud as I could,"Boomer let's go find Butch."

"...Alright Brick," Boomer says in a low whisper

I lead as Boomer trailed others decided to come, even Buttercup much to my dislike. I stare forward. I hear a grunt. _'Butch!'_ I thought the moment I heard it. I flipped around. And saw Butch coming into view. "Not so tough without Brick and Buttercup protecting you, huh?" _'Brute... and where there's Brute there's Brat and Berserk...' _I say in each of my followers heads. _'Brick me and you go after Berserk, Block's going to be close by. Bubbles, Boomer, go after Brat. Buttercup, go help Butch.' _Blossom comands. _'Alright.' _they all say at the same time.

We land by Butch, passed out now. My eyes widen instantly. I feel the dreaded tears forming again. I refuse to let them come out. Buttercup stands in front of Butch's body at the same time I do. I glare at the green puff. She, on the other hand, fixates her glare on the green punk. "You leave Butch alone! Got it! I'm the only one who is allowed, other than his brothers, who can cause him any pain. Phisical, emotional, mental. Whatever! Just back off!" Buttercup yelled getting closer to Brute. I could feel my blood boiling, how dare Brute hurt _MY_ brother! I felt a cold sensation rise in my body, arms wrapped around me. Only one person could cause this feeling... _'Blossom...' 'Brick you have to calm down, don't let your anger get the best of you...' 'Pinky... she hurt my brother... she's not gonna just get away with it...' 'She's not worth it Brick...' '...fine...'_

"Brute if I were you I would get out of here before Brick beats the hell out of you," said Boomer in a casual voice. She replied by asking 'And what would wittle Bwicky do?' Now that pissed me off even more. "Just get the hell out of here, 'cause if Brick gets angry enough he can turn,basically, into a nuclear bomb and point all the energy at just you. In other words, instant death," he explained calmer then ever I saw something different in her eyes, _fear. _She was scared, _perfect_.

I looked down at Butch's bloody body. I felt a hot, salty tear roll down my cheek. I slowly pick up his body, putting the body on my shoulders. "Take care of _Brute_, and the others if the come," I order I give Blossom the 'come with me' look. She nods. Soon we're flying in the sky, Butch still on my shoulders. We reach the hospital and Butch is imeaditaley taken away on a stretcher.

We now sit in the waiting room, me holding my head in my hands, and Blossom holding me. Not even the cool sensation of her touch can calm me down. "How's he doin'" I hear Boomer ask. "Neither of them are doing to great Boomer. I think Brick might actually be crying. And the doctors said that Butch may be in a coma. The docs are treating his wounds now," Blossom says, her voice can't even soathe me into a calm state. I feel a hand touch my back and rub it in a comforting way, _'Boomer'_. I look at them and muster out a weak smile. Boomer smiles at me worridely as well as the others.

"Family of Jojo?" I hear a doctor say. Boomer and I run to him, and out of the corner of my eye I think Buttercup was crying. 'We're his brothers,' Boomer states, clearly knowing that I didn't want to speak. "Well, Butch isn't doing too well. He has a head fracture, causeing him to be in a comatic state. His left arm is broken, along with his right leg. And finally he got bashed in the stomache by something radioactive. We're not sure if he can pull through, but there is a possibility. He is in Recovery Room 68, and you may see him, but only one visitor at a time," he explained in a calm voice. I felt slightly better now and I nodded to the doc who then left.

"What did they say?" Buttercup asked as we walked back to the puffs.

"Why sh-" before I could finish Boomer but in _'Damn you Boomer...'_

"He's not doin' to well," Boomer said and then explained what the doc said.

"Why do _you _even _care_?" I growled out the question distastefully

"... I-I don't know. I just do... I'm worried about him..." she said trailing off.

"Fine..." I grunted out,"The doc said that he could have one visitor at a time."

"Brick... Could BC please go first?" Blossom asked.

I couldn't lie. I was completely surprised. "Wh-"

"Brick... _Please_?" she asked again. I couldn't say no to Blossom when she begged.

"...fine..." I sighed out heavily.

I watched Buttercup wak away after Boomer told her the room number. What _exactly_ happened to Butch? Now _that's_ what got me worried, if the one punk could take down Butch, then all of us would be wiped out soon enough. But did Brute knock Butch out by herself, or did she have help? Could Berserk do the same to Blossom or me? Could Brat do that do Boomer or Bubbles? Who would be the next target? Boomer? Bubbles? Blossom? _Me_? I guess only time could tell. I knew I had to tell Blossom how I really felt about her, and fast. I didn't just _like_ her, I _love_ her.

**Monday Morning**

I slowly got out of the apartment bed. We had been going to see Butch every single day. His vitals signs were fine, but being the eldest of my brothers I was also the most worried and most responsible. I knew I would have to tell the principal about our ordeal. And I knew I would be the one scorned for my brother being in the hospital. I sighed heavily as I walked to go change

I get finished changing, wearing a red hoodie with a black stripe in the middle over my black shirt with a red stripe in the middle, a pair of baggy black jeans, and my red and black converse. I grabbed my usual red cap and put it on backwards. I suddenly got a great idea _'Why not give my hat to Pinky?' _I would have to wait 'till we were alone, I knew that, but how could I plan it out...

"Brick the girls are here!" I here Boomer yell from the appartment's door. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and open my door, I see Blossom's eyes light up. _'She's so beautiful when she does that.' _I flash a weak smile to her, I still had trouble being my usual smirking self. It was getting harder to be like that every day Butch was stuck in that hospital bed. Everyday I tell our 'group' that it should have been me, then Blossom tears up making me feel like a jackass and I apoligize to her. Have I told her how I felt yet? Hell no! Whenever I got a chance Boomer, Bubbles, or Buttercup would show up and I'd tell Blossom that I would just tell her later. And yes It's happened every single fucking time.

We soon head out the door, Bubbles hugging Boomer's arm, Blossom standing by me, Buttercup on Blossom's opposite side looking down. Buttercup and I kinda got a little bit closer, but only because Butch was in the hospital. I understood why she was some what depressed, quiet, and less iratable, she cared strongly about Butch, almost as much as I did.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" I hear that jackass _Kyle_ say. I watch as the Blonde boy with hazel eyes approches us. He puts his arm around Blossom, who imeadiatley pushed it off of her.

"Stop calling me _Babe_, you jackass. We are over. Done with. Finished!" she yells at him. _'Damn! She's so... so adorable when she's pissed off...'_

"Bu-" Kyle starts, but before he could finish I punched him in the face. And _damn _did that feel good.

"She _said _'it's over' _jackass_," I hissed through my teeth. Yeah I was down right pissed off.

We walk around the wailing idiot, at least I got a little of my old self back. Usually Butch would be doing all the actions of what I did, and one thing was for sure, I missed that embarassing asshole to my very core. He is my little brother and of course I care about him, like I said he _is_ my brother.

Me:So how did you like and remember you can have characters in here still and if you look on chapter 2 for all the details. Oh yeah! Please vote on my poll that's on my profile page, that way when I get this story done, I can start a new one that I know people will be interested in reading!

Brick:T_T Why did you practically _kill_ Butch?

Me:I didn't! He either isn't gonna be dead by the end or else he'll be alive.

Brick:Tell me now.

Me:NoPe! Everyone else will now how it ends if I do...

Bloss:Brick... I'm sorry I said that...

Brick:... Whatever... Wait! Why the hell did you put that up there?

Me:Don't worry, she can't see anything that I typed above, IT'S BLOSSY PROOF! =D Well if it's not in her POV at least...

Brick:Good...

Boomer:TT-TT I miss Butch...

Blaster:Whiner! Well I guess I'll be taking Butch's place for awhile! Any ways please review and like Ruffy-Girl said she will put your characters in if you want her to. And please vote on her poll, my brothers and I will be in any multi-chapter stories, except the ones based on certain characters/couples, along with the punks and much more characters. And don't get mad at her for possibly killing Butch, it's for the plot line...


	5. Message from RowdyRuffGirl777

**Update from Me!**

**Sorry guys! ****I don't think I'll be continuing this, if you want me to keep working on this, tell me in a review and if enough of you want me to continue I will! I promise!  
****  
Your Options to Help Me Figuire this out**

**If you want me to rewrite this, then please tell me so I can rewrite the whole story.  
****Now if you want me to write a different story, then vote on my poll and I will write the one with the most votes!  
****And for those of you who might be mad at me, I'm sorry for not updating fast enough, my computer that I usually type on kinda crashed so yeah.  
****Now for those of you who don't care and wish I would shut up... well that's just too damn bad! ^U^**

**Please help me, I can't decide at all! I'll type the first chapters of each of the stories and put the one with the most votes up! So until at least five of you tell me what you'd perfer me to do with this story, I will NOT be updating/adding new stories, although I WILL type them.**


	6. My Sincerest Apoligies

**Sorry Everyone**

**Sorry to all of you who have patiently been waiting for the next chapter of this story,**  
**but I have lost all inspiration for this story, and as I read through,it was just too confusing.**  
**Also I typed most of it after midnight,never good for me, and it just seemed too far out there...**  
**I have also been focusing more on my art/school work than I have to this story.**  
**Thank you all of my loyal readers, and don't worry I'll retype this story (one day),**  
**though there are no promises. I will start with a new story,although I **  
**only have 4 votes on it, and each are for different stories,so if**  
** you wish to help my, please vote on my poll...**

** Well goodbye for now!**


	7. REVISING IN PROGRESS! WOOOHOOO!

**Alright This story is in the remake progress right now!**

**I will revise each chapter, then add on till about chapter ten,**

**and if I get enough reviews then I'll continue from there, and I'm**

**still open for characters just fill out the form at the bottom, and I'll add**

**you once I see your review, and if the story's finished by then, then I'll add**

**you in a possible sequel or else I'll add you in a different story.**

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Physical Appearance(what they look like ex. hair color/type, eye color, etc.):  
Description of clothes:  
Personality:  
Friends (puffs/ruffs/punks/runks (even my OC's):


End file.
